Present semiconductor devices and/or manufacturing methods are inadequate, for example resulting in excessively thick, warped, and expensive components. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the various aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.